Sisters
by whaaaaaaat
Summary: AU.It mainly deals with the sisters relationships but it doesnt have a really serious plot its more of just somthing fun to read.Please R&R and tell me if i should keep going. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the show
1. Bad Day

** Prue - 20**

**Piper - 14**

**Phoebe- 10**

**--------------------------------- **

Phoebe sat in the living room bouncing a tennis ball off the wall. "Phoebe, don't throw that ball in the house" Prue scolded her.

"I'm not throwing it I'm bouncing it" Phoebe said as she continued.

"Don't be a smart aleck, you know what I mean" Prue said to her, getting frustrated.

"Fine" Phoebe said as she caught the ball. "But, Prue I'm bored."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes" Phoebe sighed.

"Well, why don't you go color then?"

"Okay" Phoebe relented.

About twenty minutes and four drawings later Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table, bored again. Phoebe took out the ball and began bouncing it again._ 'Prue's in the other room, she won't catch me' _she rationalized. A few minutes later she missed catching the ball. It bounced past her and hit the cookie jar sending it to the floor with a sickening crash. Prue heard the crash and rushed into the room to find out what happened.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" she asked as she quickly entered the room.

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"What happened?" Prue asked skeptically.

"I … I was getting a cookie and accidentally knocked the jar of the counter." She stammered.

"Phoebe I know when you're lying, now tell me the truth"

"I was bouncing the ball and I didn't catch it and it hit the cookie jar" Phoebe said, unable to look her sister in the eye.

Prue stood glaring at her sister, "Didn't I tell you not to play with that ball in the house"

"Yes"

"What the hell were you thinking then?"

"I didn't think I would break anything, I thought I would catch it. Prue I … I'm sorry"

"I don't want to hear it Phoebe. I want you to go to your room until dinner." she said sounding irritated but doing her best not to lose her temper.

"Okay" Phoebe replied.

After Phoebe left Prue started getting things out for dinner. Piper came in the room and asked "What happened?"

"Nothing really, Phoebe broke the cookie jar."

"I'm sure it was just an accident"

"I am too, but I had already told her not to play with her ball in the house and she just did it anyways, it pisses me off. I tell her not to something and she just goes ahead and does it anyway"

"How hard on her were you?" Piper asked.

"I sent her up to her room to until dinnertime. You can't possibly think I was too rough on her this time. I didn't yell and I stayed perfectly calm. Okay?"

"Okay, I just wondered" Piper said.

"I know. Do you wanna help me with dinner?" Prue asked.

"Yea, sure"

They were just finishing dinner so Prue called Phoebe downstairs. When Phoebe went into the kitchen Piper was putting everything on the table.

"Yay! Spaghetti!" Phoebe said. "That's my favorite."

Dinner was going quite smoothly for a while, but that changed soon enough when Phoebe accidentally spilled her milk all over herself and then burst into tears and ran upstairs to her room.

"I'll clean this up, Prue. You should probably go up and talk to her" Piper told Prue.

"Yea"

Prue went up to Phoebe's room and knocked on the door gently and said "Pheebs honey, can I come in?"

"No! Go away!" Phoebe shouted from the other side of the door, but Prue opened the door anyway and went in.

"Prue, I don't wanna talk, please just leave me alone" Phoebe said.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Phoebe didn't say anything. "Please talk to me, I only want to help." Prue continued

"No. Nothing is wrong. Go away!"

"Phoebe, I've known you your whole life, I can tell when something is up, now spill."

"I already told you, it's nothing. Now will you please just leave me alone?"

"Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm here." Prue said, and Phoebe nodded. Then Prue left and went downstairs.

When Prue got downstairs Piper was doing the dishes. Prue went into the kitchen, and when Piper saw her she asked "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me. I don't know what to do, Piper."

"I guess there's nothing you can do except be supportive and make sure she knows you're there for her. When she's ready to tell someone what's wrong she will."

"You're right. I guess I should just give her some space."

"Yup."

After she finished the dishes she went into the living room where Prue was working. "Prue, can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure"

"Can I go to a party this weekend?"

"That depends"

"Depends on what?"

"Nothing big, I just want to know a few things before I agree to let you go."

"Okay, like what?"

"Like first of all, when is it?"

"On Saturday."

"And where is this party?"

"At my friend Melanie's boyfriend's house."

"Will his parents be home?" Prue asked.

Piper wasn't actually sure, but her guess was that they wouldn't be so she lied because she knew that Prue would never let her go if there weren't going to be any adults there. "Yes of course. So, what are we like playing 20 questions or something?" Piper said getting exasperated with Prue's questioning.

"Watch it Piper, I don't need any attitude from you"

"Fine, I'm sorry. Any other questions?"

"Just a couple. Who is Melanie?"

"My new friend, we just met at lunch the other day."

"I see well, what's her boyfriend's name?"

"Chad"

"And they're freshmen as well?"

"No, they're seniors."

"Seniors?" Prue asked sounding concerned.

"Yea. So?"

"_So_, I'm not letting you go to a party with kids that much older than you."

"Prue, it's only 3 years"

"I know but I don't want you going, so the answer is no."

"Oh my God Prue! Come on, that isn't fair!"

"I don't care if you think it's fair or not. You're not going and that's final Piper."

"Why not?"

"Because those kids are older than you and there could be alcohol or God knows what else at that party. I'm just looking out for you"

"Well maybe I don't want you to look out for me! I'm not a little kid. I can make decisions on my own, and even if there was alcohol, you should trust me enough to think I wouldn't drink. You can't protect me from everything you know!" Piper yelled at Prue then turned and ran upstairs.

Phoebe came downstairs a little while later looking worried, because her two oldest sisters hardly ever fought. "Prue?" she said timidly from the doorway.

"Yea, honey? Do you need something?"

"How long are you and Piper gonna be mad at each other?"

"I don't know. Not very long I hope."

"But I heard you guys yelling at each other. And you guys never fight."

Prue sat down and motioned for Phoebe to come over to her. When she did, Prue pulled her into her lap. "Don't worry about me and Piper, we just got into an argument. But Piper and I will make up because we're sisters and we'll always love each other no matter how mad we get. The same goes for you, no matter how mad we get at each other I'll always love you because you're my baby sister. Got it kiddo?"

"Yea I got it" Phoebe said feeling less anxious now.

"Good, so you don't have to worry then"

"Yea, okay"

"So do you wanna tell me why you were so upset before?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's stupid."

"Come on Pheebs you can trust me."

"Okay, it's just that everything seems to be going wrong today, me and Ally got into a fight, and I tripped and fell on the playground and then I broke the cookie jar…and I don't know why I got so upset about the stupid milk, I just did."

"That's not stupid. You were just having a bad day, that's all"

"Yea, it sucked. It was like one bad thing after the other today."

"Don't worry. I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

"I hope so"

"That's my girl. Now, it's almost 9:00 it's time for you to go get ready for bed"

"Okay" Phoebe agreed and then ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

On her way to her room, Phoebe stopped at Piper's room "Hey Piper"

"Hey"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Piper asked.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you'd do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's not a big deal type thing, I just wondered if you would braid my hair for me?"

"Of coarse I will, come and sit down on my bed with me" Piper said and Phoebe smiled with delight and ran over and jumped onto the bed. They were talking while Piper braided Phoebe's hair, when Prue walked in.

"Hey, Pheebs aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed?"

"I will. Piper was just braiding my hair for me real quick"

"Okay, I'll tuck you in when you're ready." Prue said.

Once Piper was finished braiding her hair Phoebe went and got ready for bed. Then Prue went into Phoebe's room to tuck her in.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Prue asked.

"Yes"

"Wash your face?"

"Uh huh"

"Alright then hop into bed and I will tuck you in"

"Okay" Phoebe said as she got under the covers.

"Night, I love you." Prue said as she hugged her goodnight. Then she turned off the light and shut the door most of the way leaving it open just a crack. Then Prue went downstairs to do some work and around midnight she finally went to bed as well.


	2. Fighting at School

"Phoebe, wake up." Prue was saying. Phoebe groggily opened her eyes.

"What?" Phoebe said a little grumpily.

"It's time to wake up. You have to get ready for school."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

"Fine" Phoebe sighed as she got out of bed.

"Come on, hurry up and get dressed, then come downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay" Phoebe said, and Prue went downstairs. Phoebe got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth then headed downstairs for breakfast, and then she got on the bus and went to school.

When Phoebe had just gotten home from school, Piper was already home and she came into the room when she heard Phoebe come through the door. "Hey, how was school?"

"Uhh… it was okay I guess" Phoebe said sounding extremely guilty.

"Oh no, what happened?" Piper said sounding a little annoyed that her sister had gotten into trouble again.

"Why do you assume that I did something?" Phoebe said, becoming immediately defensive.

"Because you're acting guilty"

"Piper I …"

"Phoebe you can't keep getting yourself into trouble."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Piper sighed. "Okay, tell me what happened"

"I got into a fight and I got a detention for it."

"Phoebe!"

"Piper, I know I shouldn't have gotten into a fight and I'm sorry. I was just so mad."

"Phoebe that's not the point"

"I know Piper. I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to apologize?"

"Phoebe, you're not getting it. I don't want an apology. I just want you to realize that you can't be getting into fights like that."

"Okay you're right. I'll do my best not to get into anymore fights."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted."

"Piper?"

"Yea?"

"Are you gonna tell Prue?"

"No" Piper said and Phoebe gave a sigh of relief, but then Piper continued. "You are going to tell her."

"What?! But Piper she'll kill me!"

"I'm sorry but that's not my fault. You did something wrong and like it or not there are consequences"

"Fine, I guess you're right. What do you think she'll do" Phoebe asked.

"Honestly Pheebs, I don't know." Piper said and Phoebe just left the room and went upstairs.

Phoebe was sitting on her bed trying to figure out what she was gonna tell Prue. When she heard Prue's voice call from downstairs "Hey, I'm home"

"Hey Prue" Piper said. "How was work?"

"Bad. Where's Phoebe?" Prue said clearly in a bad mood.

"She's upstairs, why?"

"Cause I got a call from her school today while I was at work asking me if I'd come in for a conference tonight at 7:00. I don't know what it's about yet, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out before I go in there tonight."

"Prue don't be too hard on her she's already scared to death of how mad you'll be at her."

"Why are you sticking up for her?"

"I'm not. What she did was wrong, but I just think you should try not to completely flip out on her."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, she told me when she got home from school."

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"You've only been home for like 2 minutes, but no I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to make Phoebe tell you herself."

Prue let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Piper I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you. This isn't your fault."

"It's okay, but do you know what you could do to make it up to me?" Piper said slyly.

"You're not going to that party."

"Come on Prue, please."

"No, now drop it."

"Fine, whatever Prue, Phoebe's upstairs."

"Thanks for your help" Prue said a little sarcastically before turning and going to Phoebe's room.

When Prue walked into Phoebe's room, Phoebe said "So… uhh… what's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know, that's kind of why I asked"

"Don't play innocent Phoebe. I know you know what this is about."

"How about you tell me what you know first?" Phoebe asked hopefully. Prue just glared at her.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Do you promise not to get mad at me though?"

"No, but I do promise that I will do my best not to completely let my head explode when you tell me why I have to go to your school for a conference with your teacher tonight."

"You have to go to my school?"

"Mmhmm, so would you mind telling me why before I get there?"

"Okay, first, I'm really really really really sorry."

"So far it doesn't sound good"

"Are you sure you don't just wanna forget the whole thing?"

"Phoebe" Prue said in a warning tone.

"Well… I got into a fight."

"WHAT!"

"You said you would try not to freak out."

"Phoebe, I have told you a million times that I don't want you fighting, at all, under any circumstances"

"But Prue…"

"Phoebe how could you do this?"

"An older kid wouldn't let me or my friends on the swings so I stood up to him and he shoved me over and when I got up I pushed him and then he pushed me onto the ground and kicked me in the side and when I got up again I punched him in the face and he got a black eye."

"You what?! I can't believe you got into a fight over something as stupid as a swing"

"He's been picking on us all year i was just getting sick of it. Besides, he started it and it's not like he's the only one who got hurt"

"You got hurt?" Prue said sounding concerned though she was still angry.

"Kinda"

"Where?"

"My ankle"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. It twisted funny when I fell over but it doesn't hurt that bad. It's no big deal"

"It is a big deal. Did you tell anyone?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because if I did they would ask me how it happened and if I told and he got in trouble it would just make things worse at recess and he'd keep picking on us for the rest of the year"

"Come on sit next to me so I can look at it"

"Okay" Phoebe said as she got up and walked over to her big sister, but instead of sitting next to her she sat in her lap.

"Now, let's have a look at that ankle"

"I was going to wrap it but I didn't know how. Will you do it for me?"

"Of course I will. Let's go downstairs I think there's a wrap in the first aid kit" They got up and walked downstairs, Phoebe with a slight limp.

Prue had Phoebe sitting on the kitchen counter as she wrapped her ankle. "Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea?"

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

"No. You're definitely in trouble."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you can't be getting into fights Phoebe. You could have gotten hurt so much worse than you did and you could have avoided the whole thing by walking away instead of confronting him"

"But Prue…"

"No buts Phoebe. You're grounded until the end of the week, you can still watch TV but I want you to come home right after school and do your homework as soon as you get home."

"Fine" Phoebe said, pouting, but Prue seemed unfazed by this.

"Okay, it's all wrapped up" Prue said as she finished wrapping her ankle "Now be careful and try not to do anything that could make your ankle worse, okay?"

"Okay" Phoebe said as she got down from the counter and then went upstairs.

Prue went to go talk to Piper. "Hey Piper" Prue said once she found her.

"Hey" Piper responded without emotion.

"I've been thinking… and I suppose that you _can_ to go to the party"

"Really?" Piper asked excitedly. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, because it wasn't like Prue to change her mind after she already said no.

"Yea, but there are a couple of conditions. First, no drinking. Second, do not leave the party and go anywhere else. And third I want to drive you and I'll pick you up at twelve o'clock. Does that sound fair?"

"Of course. Oh my god Prue, thank you sooo much." Piper said giving Prue a hug.

"You're Welcome. I'm gonna go make dinner"

"That's okay, I'll do it"

"You don't have to just because I'm letting you go to the party"

"I know I don't, but I want to. I like cooking, besides, no offense, but you can't cook"

"Hey!" Prue said, playfully hitting her on the arm. Then she went on to say "Okay, I'm gonna go do some stuff for work then"

"Alright" Piper said.

Later while Piper was cooking the phone rang. "Prue can you get it?" she called from the other room.

"Yep" Prue said as she answered the phone. After Prue hung up she came into the kitchen.

"Piper, I need to ask you a favor"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you watch Phoebe after school tomorrow and the next day, that was my boss and I probably have to work late tomorrow and definitely on Thursday."

"Yea, no problem"

"Thanks" Prue said. "Phoebe! It's time for dinner!" Prue shouted up the stairs and Phoebe came downstairs.

After dinner Phoebe asked "Hey Prue, can we rent a movie for tomorrow night?"

"I'm probably, gonna have to work late tomorrow but you guys can rent a movie and if I don't have to work late I'll watch it with you."

"Okay" Phoebe said sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, you have to work, I understand. Can we do it some other time?"

"Of course, sweety"

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Phoebe said.

"Alright." Prue said, and then she looked at the clock and remembered the meeting with Phoebe's teacher "Oh! It's 6:30. I have to go to your school. Bye. I love you sweet girl. We'll talk after I get back."

"Okay. Bye. I love you too." Phoebe said giving her sister a hug.

Phoebe went and took a shower and then watched some TV with Piper while she waited for Prue to get home.

"Piper it's been two hours since the meeting started. How much longer is Prue going to be gone?" Phoebe asked at around 9:00.

"I don't know, she'll probably be back soon though" just as Piper said that, Prue walked through the door.

"I'm home."

"What did my teacher say?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Well, hello to you too"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, why don't you go get your pajamas on and then we'll talk okay?"

"Okay" Phoebe said, and then she ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. Piper had left the room to give Prue and Phoebe some privacy while they talked. Phoebe went and sat on the couch next to Prue.

"So, do you want to know what your teacher said?" Prue asked.

"That depends on whether it'll get me in trouble." Phoebe said a bit nervously.

"Well first, she said that you were usually a very cooperative student so I thought that maybe she had you confused with someone else." Prue joked, and Phoebe folded her arms and fake pouted, making Prue laugh a little. Then Prue continued, "She also said that she thinks that you are very bright and sweet"

"Really" Phoebe said. She liked her teacher, and she was happy that her teacher liked her too.

"Mmhmm. She also said that she's noticed you looking a little tattered after recess sometimes, and she thinks that this might not be the first fight you've gotten into. Is that true?" Phoebe didn't say anything. She just looked down at her feet in response. "I see. Pheebs I'm not mad, but I really don't want you fighting anymore okay?"

"Okay, I'll try my best."

"Good. Now let's go put you to bed"

"But Prue…" Phoebe started to protest before she was cut off.

"Now." Prue said in a strict tone that Phoebe knew she shouldn't argue with but she continued anyways.

"Pleeease Prue. Can't I just stay up a little longer?" she begged

"No" Prue said a little firmer this time.

"But, that's not fair"

"What do you mean it's not fair? It's…" Prue looked at her watch, then continued "It's almost 9:30, it's nearly a half an hour past your bedtime, now scoot."

"Oh alright." Phoebe pouted. "Will you come tuck me in though?"

"Of course I will. Come here" Prue said picking up her baby and carrying her up to bed.

Just after Prue had tucked Phoebe in Phoebe said "Prue?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything. For going to talk to my teacher and not getting too mad at me. I love you, even if you do have too many rules sometimes" Phoebe said and Prue laughed a little at this.

"Oh come on I don't have _that_ many rules."

"Do too." Phoebe said starting to giggle.

"Oh do you think so" Prue said smiling as she started to tickle her little sister. Phoebe squirmed and giggled with delight. After a while Prue said "goodnight" and kissed Phoebe goodnight.

"Prue?" Phoebe said when Prue was almost at the door.

"Yea?" Prue said, turning around.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby" Prue said as she turned out the light.


	3. Four Hours Late

The next day after school Phoebe's best friend Julie came over to her "Hey, Phoebe, do you wanna come over to my house?" 

"I don't know" Phoebe said nervously.

"How come?" Julie asked curiously.

"Because I'm grounded this week. I'm supposed to go home right after school."

"That's okay. We can watch it some other time"

"Watch what?" Phoebe asked sounding intrigued.

"I snuck a scary movie that we're not supposed to watch, but its okay, I can save it until after you're done being grounded."

"No, it's okay. I can come today."

"Are you sure?" Julie asked a bit nervously.

"Yea. Prue is working late today anyways. She probably won't be home 'til at least eight, so as long as I'm home by seven I should be able to get away with it. I can explain it to Piper. She might get mad but at least she won't kill me like Prue would"

"Okay, let's go then." Julie said happily, and the two friends ran off to Julie's house.

Phoebe left Julie's at seven and walked home. When she got home, she didn't even notice that Prue's car was in the driveway because she was still a little jumpy from the movie they had watched, and she just wanted to get inside as fast as she could. Phoebe walked in the front door to be met by the sight of an extremely angry Prue. When Phoebe saw her sister there she wished she was back outside. She wasn't sure what to do so she made a move for the stairs but before she even gotten four feet, Prue had grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!" Prue shouted. Phoebe didn't answer she just started crying.

Prue pointed at the couch "Sit" she said sounding angrier than Phoebe had ever heard her before. Phoebe quickly obeyed knowing that if she didn't do exactly what Prue said, it would only make things worse for her.

"Where were you?!! You are FOUR hours late coming home from school!"

"I went to Julie's house" Phoebe almost whispered.

"YOU WHAT!"

"I…I 'm sorry"

"No you aren't or you wouldn't have done it. You didn't tell anyone where you were going, or call, or even leave a note, and besides that, you were grounded this week. Did you think that just because I had to work that you could get away with it?"

"I really am sorry" Phoebe choked out through her sobs.

"You always say you are sorry, I just don't believe you anymore. Do you have any idea how worried we were?!!"

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just wasn't thinking."

"That's obvious." Prue said coldly. "Go to your room while I decide what to do with you, I'll be up to talk to you later once I've calmed down"

"But Prue…"

"Now!" Prue yelled. Phoebe ran upstairs and lay on her bed crying.

At around 8:30 Prue went up to talk to Phoebe but she was already asleep. Prue felt a bit guilty when she saw that she had cried herself to sleep but when she thought about what Phoebe had done, that feeling of guilt vanished. She put a blanket on Phoebe and went downstairs.

Piper was sitting on the couch watching some TV. When Prue came downstairs Piper asked "So did you talk to her?"

"No" Prue admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because she was already sleeping when I got there and I didn't want to wake her up"

"Well, make sure that you talk to her tomorrow okay?"

"Don't worry I will, Piper. I think I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning"

"Okay. Night. I love you."

"Me too. Good night."

* * *


	4. Nightmares and Coffee

At around midnight Prue woke up with a start. She didn't know how, but somehow she could tell that something was wrong. She got up and went to check on her sisters. She looked into Piper's room and saw that Piper was sleeping in her bed, perfectly fine. Then she went to Phoebe's room and Phoebe was sitting in her bed and crying. Prue walked over to her.

"Phoebe, honey, what's the matter?" She asked with concern. Phoebe couldn't answer she just hugged Prue and kept crying. Prue hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down. "Shhh, it's okay baby, I'm here. You're alright. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. And I was afraid to go back to sleep." Phoebe said and hugged Prue even tighter.

"It's okay now. Why didn't you come get me?"

"Cause I didn't want to wake you up because I was afraid you were still mad at me." When Prue heard this she felt her heart break.

"Phoebe, Honey, I know that we fight, and that I lose my temper with you sometimes, but I don't ever want you to be afraid to tell me if something is wrong with you. I'll try to help you no matter what, even if we are mad at each other."

"Okay" Phoebe said. She felt a little better now that her big sister was there to keep her safe.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Prue said and then picked her up and carried her into her room. Phoebe went back to sleep soon after she was in bed.

The next thing Phoebe knew Prue was waking her up for school.

"Come on Pheebs wake up, you have to get ready for school." Phoebe just groaned and got up.

When Phoebe got downstairs Piper was eating breakfast and Prue was drinking coffee.

"Pheebs hurry up and eat your breakfast, the bus is gonna be here soon." Prue said. "Okay I'm working late tonight so that means Piper is in charge. And I don't wanna hear about you giving her a hard time." Prue said to Phoebe, who nodded in agreement. "And Phoebe, you and I are gonna have a little chat when I get home from work tonight"

"Okay" Phoebe mumbled. When the bus got there Phoebe grabbed her lunchbox and rushed out the door. "C'ya" Phoebe said as she left.

"Prue, that's already your 4th cup of coffee this morning, why are you so tired today?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe woke me up last night. She had a nightmare so I let her sleep in my bed with me, which wouldn't normally have been a problem but she kept kicking me in her sleep and thrashing around."

"Do you think something is bothering her?"

"I don't know. I'm going to try to find out later."

"Ok. Well I better get going to school too. C'ya later tonight."

"Bye"


	5. Lunch Dates

Prue was sitting at her desk, working when her boyfriend Andy came into her office. 

"Hey" he said, coming over and kissing her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"What aren't happy to see me?" he joked.

"Of coarse I am"

"Can you get away to come have lunch with me today?"

"No not today I don't have the time. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, what about dinner"

"I can't do dinner either"

"Why not?"

"I'm working late and there's some family drama I'm going to have to take care of tonight"

"What happened?"

"Oh just Phoebe getting into trouble"

"What did she do now?" Andy asked chuckling a little.

"She didn't come home after school like she was supposed to and I had no idea where she was for four hours. When Piper called and said she didn't come home I didn't know what to think. I was so scared Andy. I don't think I've ever been that scared before in my life."

"I don't blame you. I'd be scared too. Well I had better go then. Call me tonight if you get the chance"

"Okay, bye. I love you"

"I love you too" he said as he kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was sitting at a lunch table reading a book when the new boy walked up to her.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" He asked her.

"Uh yea, sure" she said putting her book down. _'Why does he want to sit with me?'_ she thought. He was the new boy at school he had just moved there a week ago. He was kind of shy and hadn't seemed to have made many friends yet, and he was very good looking; tall, with brilliant blue eyes and dark hair.

"My name's Dylan."

"Hi. Mine's Piper. You're new here right?"

"Yea, my family just moved here from Vermont about a week ago"

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Yea I like that it's not too cold"

"Yea it's nice. How do you like the school?"

"It's pretty good I guess. It's bigger than my last school but I guess I'll stop getting lost eventually"

"Yea, you get used to it. Do you have a lot of friends here yet?"

"One guy named Alex, but there's this girl I really like too"

"Which one, maybe I can introduce you if you like"

"You already have"

"I have? How? I just met you myself"

"Well, when you said 'my name is Piper.'"

"Me?" Piper asked. She was shocked that he liked her. Piper barely had any friends; it seemed to her that almost nobody liked her.

"Yea, I've noticed you in class a lot and I thought that maybe we could go out sometime."

"Are you seriously asking me out?"

"Yea I was. Umm… well this seems to be turning out to be a rejection so I think I'm gonna go" he said, getting up to leave.

"Wait. It's not a rejection. I was just surprised is all."

"Why would you be surprised? I mean, come on, you're so smart and really pretty"

"Thanks" Piper said starting to smile.

"Well if that wasn't a rejection then do you wanna go to a movie or something with me on Saturday night?"

"I can't I'm going to a party on Saturday. Do you wanna come with me though?"

"Yea sure, I'd love to. Can I have your number so I can call you?"

"Sure." Piper wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to him just as the bell rang.

"Thanks. I'll call you tonight to get the details on the party."

"Alright talk to you later."

"Yep. Bye, beautiful." He said and then left. Piper couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just gotten her first date.

* * *

A/N: sorry the update took so long. Keep reviewing and thanks everyone who already has. 


	6. Talking

After school Phoebe went in the house and put her backpack down and went to watch TV. Just then Piper walked through the door. "Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just going to go watch TV." She said.

"Phoebe, you're grounded" Piper said sounding annoyed.

"Piper, I'm not grounded from TV though, and Prue hasn't grounded me for last night yet so technically I can still watch TV" Phoebe argued.

"Yes but she also said that you had to do your homework as soon as you got home from school. And I know that there is no way that you have your homework done already, so go do it now"

"Come on Piper, give me a break. You know that after tonight I'm not going to be able to watch TV again for like ever."

"If you go do your homework now, then you can watch TV til seven."

"Fine I'll go do my homework" Phoebe agreed reluctantly.

An hour later Phoebe was just finishing her homework. She went into the kitchen "Piper, I'm done can I go watch TV now?"

"You're finished with everything?"

"Yes"

"Ok then, go ahead"

"Thanks" Phoebe said and ran into the other room to watch TV.

A few minutes later the phone rang and Piper answered it. "Hello"

"Hi can I speak to Piper please"

"This is Piper"

"Hey it's Dylan"

"What's up?"

"Nothing just calling about that party on Saturday"

"Oh yea, umm I'm heading over at about 8 and it's at Chad Putnam's house."

"Cool, so pick you up at 8 then, I guess"

"Uhh… Can I just meet you there?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, my sister is a bit over protective and I don't want her to know that I'm going on a date."

"I understand, well I'll see you in school tomorrow then. Bye"

"Bye" Piper said, hanging up the phone.

At seven, Piper went in the living room "Phoebe it's seven you're done watching TV"

"Come on Piper, can't you just be cool about this and let me watch one more show"

"So Prue can come home to find you watching TV and bite my head off? I don't think so."

"Piper, pleeeeeeeeeease" Phoebe begged.

"Come on Phoebe, can't you just help me out and cooperate?"

"Fine. I'm going upstairs."

"Okay I'll tell you when Prue gets home, cause I know you're just dying to talk to her about yesterday"

"Yea right, thanks, I'm thrilled" Phoebe said sarcastically as she climbed the stairs.

Prue got home at around 7:45. "Hey guys, I'm home" she said when she got there.

"Hey Prue" Piper said as she came into the room.

"Hey. What went on here today?"

"Nothing really"

"Did Phoebe give you any trouble?"

"Nope she was fine"

"That's good. Did you guys eat dinner already?"

"Yea, I put your plate in the oven for you"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Phoebe can you come here a sec" Prue called up the stairs.

Phoebe groaned and reluctantly went downstairs. She was totally dreading the conversation she was going to have to have with Prue.

When Phoebe got to the landing Prue said "Go wait for me in my room I'll be there in a sec and then we're going to have a little talk, okay"

"Okay" Phoebe mumbled before turning around and going to Prue's room, dragging her feet the whole way. When Phoebe got to Prue's room she sat down on the bed and waited for what seemed like forever to her, but was really only about five minutes. When Prue finally came in she sat down opposite Phoebe.

"So would you care to explain what happened yesterday?" she commanded rather than asked.

"I went to Julie's house instead of coming home" Phoebe said quietly.

"I know that part, but why?"

"I don't know."

"There must have been a reason"

"Because," she said stubbornly.

"Phoebe, what is it?"

"It's nothing" Phoebe said getting defensive and upset.

"Come on, tell me. If I don't know what's wrong I can't help you"

"Because I was mad okay" Phoebe burst out as if she couldn't contain it any longer.

"About what?"

"Because I wanted to be with you but you were working so I figured that I would just go to Julie's house because you wouldn't be here anyway"

"What about Piper?"

"Piper's always home I never miss her."

"Baby, I'm sorry I have to work so much but I promise that I'll try to spend more time with you guys"

"Really?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"Yes, I promise."

"I love you Prue" Phoebe said giving her sister a hug.

"I love you too"

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about what would happen"

"I guess not, otherwise you would have realized how much that little stunt you pulled scared everybody"

"I scared you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, you scared me. When Piper called me and told me you didn't come home I think I was more scared than I have ever been in my life. What if something had happened to you? And forget that I was worried, what about Piper?"

"I'm really sorry Prue"

"I know you are, but you're still in trouble."

"I know I am. Am I going to get a spanking?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that I am"

"Why?"

"Because I was already in trouble and I broke my punishment and scared you and Piper and came home late. I deserve it. I shouldn't have done that, I should have thought about it before I did what I did."

"That's true, but I'm not going to spank you. You're grounded for three weeks, but if you _ever_ do something like this again you won't be sitting down for a long time afterwards, got it?"

"Got it." Phoebe said as she got up and hugged her sister.

"Good, now when we go downstairs I want you to apologize to Piper."

"I will" Phoebe said as she settled herself on Prue's lap.

"Good. Now, can you tell me about the nightmare you had last night?"

"I don't remember what it was about." Phoebe lied.

"Well is anything bothering you?"

"No"

"Are you sure? Cause you can tell me if anything is wrong"

"No, I'm fine"

"Okay." Prue said, though she wasn't thoroughly convinced. "Let's go downstairs then"

"Alright"

The two went downstairs and found Piper watching TV. Prue sat down next to her and Phoebe sat right in between her two big sisters.

"Piper?" Phoebe said softly.

"Yea" Piper responded.

"I'm really sorry I scared you"

"It's okay Pheebs, but don't you dare ever do it again"

"I won't I promise"

"Good" Piper replied starting to smile.

The three sisters sat watching TV and enjoying each other's company until Phoebe had to go to bed and leave the older two alone.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with her Piper?" Prue asked after she came back down from tucking in Phoebe.

"I don't know. She just doesn't think about consequences at all before she acts."

"She worries me Piper, she's going to get herself into serious trouble one of these days, and what if she gets hurt"

"Well you just need to keep helping her and teaching her. She'll grow up and learn to think before she acts but she's only ten."

"Oh I suppose your right. I just hope she will outgrow this soon"

"Just try not to worry so much"

"I'm an older sister it's my job to worry"

"I forgot" Piper said starting to laugh.

"So what's new with you lately Pipe?"

"Oh nothing really, just school, homework, hanging out with friends, the usual stuff" Piper told her sister. She had debated telling Prue about Dylan, but in the end decided not to for the time being anyway.

"Okay well if you ever want to talk or anything you know my door's open anytime you need me"

"I know but thanks. Okay, well I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"I think I will too. Night Piper."

"Night Prue I love you."

"I love you too"


	7. The Root of the Problem

Prue woke up when she heard her door creak as it opened.

"Prue?" Phoebe said in a shy voice.

"What's wrong baby?" Prue said with concern in her voice.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can come here." Prue said, so Phoebe ran over to her sister as fast she could and jumped into her open arms.

"What's wrong, is it another nightmare?" Phoebe couldn't speak she just burst into tears and nodded in response.

"Shhhhh. It's okay I'm here it was only a dream" Prue said in an attempt to calm her sister down. Phoebe continued to cry and it took Prue 30 minutes to calm her down and get her back to sleep.

The next morning Prue tried to get Phoebe to tell her what was wrong but Phoebe just kept saying that she didn't remember what the nightmares were about. After school Phoebe did her homework and waited for Prue to get home. When she did Phoebe jumped on her and hugged her.

"Well hello to you too. How was school?"

"It was fine" Phoebe said indifferently

"You didn't get in any trouble or anything?" Prue asked a little skeptically

"No I was good I promise"

"That's my girl" Prue said, slightly relieved.

The rest of the afternoon went fine but Phoebe started to worry about her nightmares as her bedtime got closer.

Prue noticed this because the closer it got to Phoebe's bedtime the more clingy and nervous she seemed to get. Prue decided that she was going to try to get Phoebe to tell her what was wrong again when she tucked her in.

At 9:00, when it was time for Phoebe to go to bed, Prue went and found Phoebe playing in the kitchen.

"Pheebs it's time for bed"

"But Prue I don't want to go to bed" Phoebe whined because she was clearly tired "besides, tomorrows Saturday can't I stay up with you?"

"I think it would be better if you got some rest because you haven't gotten very much sleep the last two nights." Prue replied.

"No, I slept fine, I just really want to stay up with you" Phoebe whined again

"Pheebs you're acting tired its time for bed." Prue said, a little more sternly.

"Nooooooooo, I don't want to go to bed"

"Phoebe, come on honey I can tell you are tired. You have to go to bed" Prue tried to coax her sister into cooperating before she began to lose her patience.

"NO! I won't go to bed and you can't make me" Phoebe yelled as she crossed her arms intentionally pushing Prue's buttons.

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell it is bedtime now and this is not up for debate. Now go get ready for bed this minute"

"I'm not going" Phoebe said as she continued to sit where she was. Prue had completely lost all patience by this point and could not understand why her usually sweet baby sister was throwing such a huge a tantrum.

"You have until the count of three to get up and start going upstairs. 1…2….3" After she got to 3 Phoebe remained where she was so Prue pulled her up, gave her a sharp slap to her backside, and a slight push in the direction of the stairs.

Phoebe could feel the sting from where Prue had just spanked her so she turned and stomped up the stairs loudly which irritated Prue but she decided to let it go for the moment. Prue gave her about ten minutes to get ready and calm down before she went to tuck her in.

Prue knocked on the door "Are you ready for me to tuck you in?"

"Yes" Phoebe replied, so Prue went in and sat on Phoebe's bed.

"Can we talk Pheebs?"

"Umm sure. What is it?" Phoebe asked apprehensively thinking she was in big trouble for her outburst downstairs.

"Well, there are two things now. First of all what was that tantrum about. I know you are way better than what I just saw downstairs"

"I don't know. I just wanted to stay up and I thought if I put up a fight maybe you'd let me but then I just got carried away"

"Have I ever given you your way because you threw a tantrum before?"

"No" Phoebe admitted.

"Then why would you think tonight would be any different?"

"I don't know. What's the second thing?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject.

"I know I already asked but are you sure nothing has been bothering you lately?"

"I'm fine why do you keep asking anyway?"

"Because you've been having nightmares and I want to know why"

"It's nothing Prue"

"If you say so. I was going to let you sleep with me again tonight if something was wrong but if you're sure you're fine, then I guess you'll be okay in here tonight" Prue said and got up to leave but before she got the door Phoebe called her back.

"Prue… wait" Prue was relieved that this plan was at least getting somewhere and hoped Phoebe would open up and tell her what was wrong now.

"Do you need something?"

"I want to sleep with you"

"But I thought you said you were fine"

"Do I have to tell you?" Phoebe asked. Prue went back over to her and sat on the edge of Phoebe's bed.

"Phoebe I'm worried, I would really like you to tell me"

"But you'll get mad at me"

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"Because when I went to Julie's the other day… I watched a scary movie that I wasn't supposed to"

Phoebe explained nearly in tears.

"Oh so you're having nightmares from the scary movie"

"Yea"

"Well, sweetie you have to try to remember that it's only pretend and it can't hurt you."

"Yea I know, but it's still scary"

"I know it is. It's okay" Prue told her, but she couldn't help feeling like there was something else that had been bothering Phoebe besides just being scared.

"Is that all that was bothering you or is there something else too?" Prue asked. Phoebe didn't really answer she just shrugged her shoulders. Prue took this lack of response as a sign that there was more to it.

"Do you think that maybe you were feeling a little guilty too?" Prue asked because Phoebe tended to get stressed when she felt guilty. Phoebe nodded in response. Then she suddenly dove into her sister's arms and started crying, making it obvious to Prue that being guilty had been a major factor in why Phoebe had been so upset.

"I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have watched it and I know I shouldn't have lied I just didn't want to get in anymore trouble."

"Phoebe lying to me never makes things better. I would think you'd have figured that out by now"

"I won't lie ever again I'm so sorry"

"I know you're sorry. It's okay we'll talk about this more tomorrow"

"Prue I'm sorry I threw a tantrum but I was afraid to come sleep alone" Phoebe said still crying a little. "If I promise to sleep can I come lay on the couch with you until you go to bed? Please?"

Prue looked at her sister and felt her heart break as the little girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Okay, as long as you try to get some rest"

"I will" Phoebe said and Prue picked her up carried her downstairs. Phoebe fell asleep with her head on Prue's lap while Prue watched TV for a while. And when Prue took Phoebe to bed they both slept through the night without any nightmares.


End file.
